No Idea
by AgentB81
Summary: Emma and Regina have been spending more time together and getting along. One particular evening they share a moment at the pier. Swan Queen.


Title: No Idea

Author: agentb81

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Emma/Regina

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT nor do I profit in any way from it

Words: 1300

Summary: Emma and Regina share a moment at the pier.

Spoilers: None per se, season 1 to be safe

* * *

It was cold that night. The air thick with sea mist, rolling in over the gentle waves as they lapped against the shore. Dusk was upon them, the days now shorter in the Maine fall. Soon winter would be here and it would change the landscape once again. It had been a particularly gruelling day for them both, for different reasons and sometimes the need to see one another outweighed the sensibility of not. Not everyone understood, they didn't even understand themselves. How they had come to this point in their lives. How they would laugh at one another's jokes, roll eyes at each other's insults, co-parent without squabble. It was an unspoken truth, a silent agreement of sorts that they would just accept. For Henry's sake. Everything was for Henry. They were sat on a bench at the pier, which had inadvertently become their place. A place where they would occasionally talk, usually about Henry, work, troublesome townspeople or whatever impending doom was upon them.

"You have no idea do you?"

Emma frowned at the words escaping Regina's mouth. They had endured a tumultuous past, but she thought they had overcome that particular thorny path. She opened her mouth to retaliate. She couldn't. She had grown tired of arguing with the woman before her long ago. She sighed, slumped her shoulders in disappointment. "Enlighten me," she stated, almost resigned to the verbal onslaught that was about to occur.

With a slight tilt of her head, Regina offered her own puzzled expression. Confused by the hurt and defeat that clouded Emma's emerald eyes. Those eyes. The eyes that Regina has come to memorise. The eyes that kept a million emotions. Regina was fluent in understanding those eyes. "What's this?" She asked, waving a finger at Emma's face. It was rare she would call out the other woman on her emotions, yet the atmosphere seemed to be directing the state of play.

Emma became embroiled in confusion, half expecting to receive a detention for her efforts. But for what? She felt like she was being reprimanded by her middle school Principal. To say Regina was confusing was an understatement. Emma thought they were finally on the same page. Their relationship had grown, developed, she would even consider Regina a friend. She would rather like to consider Regina more than just a friend but she was more than sure that would forever be a definitive no. Emma scoffed at the absurdity of her thoughts, how Regina would be mortified should she find out Emma's deepest, darkest secret.

The deep brown eyes of the stoic woman narrowed in suspicion. She was used to Emma's sudden little outbursts, usually in reaction to something she had said, or done. It was what kept one another on their toes. "That was a fair question Miss Swan." She bit. Even though it was for reasons beyond her understanding.

The flapping of Emma's arms in exasperation did nothing to help Regina's waning patience. "So, we're back to that now, Madam Mayor?" Emma all but spat. "You want to know what's going on with my face? No, wait a minute. I have no idea do I? In fact, I have no idea what I have no idea about. I thought maybe you were just calling me an idiot."

Dumfounded, Regina tried to comprehend what had just spewed from Emma's mouth. Shaking her head to clear her mind she sighed, this is not how she intended this conversation to go. "You're not an idiot," she muttered quietly. "Your parents however..." she trailed off before a warning glare was sent her way. "Emma," Regina continued softly, "you don't understand the effect you have on people around here."

She was confused again. Emma's eyes sought out Regina's. They were calm, unlike the stormy orbs that were present just a few moments ago. Unsure where this was headed she shrugged, "I do." She whispered. The pressure of being Emma Swan playing heavily on her mind. "I'm their saviour. I'm their sheriff. I'm their daughter." Her voice almost broke as she spoke the words, each one heavy with the expectations that come with them.

"The effect of that?" Regina asked, she extended her arm, her fingers sneaking into Emma's, her eyes sincere and caring. This was a side of Regina rarely witnessed. Emma had seen it few times, but it was becoming more frequent, usually in the company of their son. "Is that you give people hope," she continued with a wistful smile, "you've given them their lives back, you've provided them with a future which I stole from them." The regret in Regina's voice was heavy. Emma wrinkled her brow in sympathy and squeezed the hand in her own. Regina was well on the path to redemption, she had become less self involved and was gradually opening up to the idea that she herself had hope, a future and the possibility of a happy ending. She knew what she wanted it to look like, however, if it would ever materialize was Rumpelstiltskin's guess. Regina looked down at her shoes, her impossibly high stilettos that right now she wanted nothing more than to kick off and snuggle into a pair of fluffy slippers.

"Hey," Emma said, regaining the attention of her friend. Regina looked up, she could see defiance swimming in the depth of the eyes before her. Those eyes.

"Don't you dare compliment me Miss Swan," Regina warned, her free hand pointing a finger in mock anger. It was Emma's thing. To jump to Regina's defence. They both knew it. With a coy smile, Emma nodded in agreement and let the comment go. It was enough for her to know that Regina anticipated what she would say. Message received.

The momentary silence was a comfort. It had become that way and moments like these would always be a favourite of Emma's time with Regina. They were at a point where they could just be. "I can't," Emma said, her voice choking on the words as she forced them out. Her sudden outburst startled Regina. She moved closer to her companion, a comforting arm slipping around Emma's shoulders. Taking several deep breaths to compose herself, she tried again, "I can't be what they want me to be. It's too much." she explained. Regina's sad smile sympathised, she knew all too well the pressures of expectation. It had been the beginning of a very dark journey. She pulled Emma closer, hugging her, protecting her from the biting wind whipping around the pier.

"Be who you want to be Emma Swan, and whoever that is, you will always be Emma to me," she didn't know if it was the cold, the odd evening hour, the pinch of her shoes against her skin, but it was out there now. She had said it and there was no going back. She felt lighter, happier even, could this be the beginning? Carefully she watched the emotions dance across her favourite pair of eyes. Swirling and changing from bewilderment to hope to realisation. Without further warning, Emma's lips were upon her own, the thrill sent a wave of excitement through Regina. Before she could fully respond, Emma had pulled away, her breathing laboured, her tear stained eyes darting from Regina's lips, to her eyes repetitively.

"I…" Emma began, a hand flying up to her mouth, "I'm…"

"Please don't apologise Emma," Regina said with determination. Her brows knitted together for emphasis. "Tell me you meant it." she demanded. Emma sagged a little, relief washing over her as she realised the only reprimand she would receive this time was the apology she almost served.

"Has anyone ever told you how bossy you are?" Emma smirked, she tilted her head ever so slightly, her eyes bright and clamped on Regina's, never wavering the closer she moved. It seemed a lifetime to reach her destination, only to be halted as Regina breathed one final command.

"Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
